<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That Glitters is Gold by ezralia_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563469">All That Glitters is Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes'>ezralia_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Idols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, why was she sitting smack up front at Monsta X’s latest fan sign, holding a camera like she was going to post all the exclusive content to thirsty, unlucky fans who’d never get to interact with their favorite idols?</p><p>Changkyun, of course. That little shit, stubborn as hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All That Glitters is Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an indulgent self fluff after seeing that video of him walking down the stage (someone gif it for me!!!) and having it haunt me for a day — and then I wrote this in two instead of again, working on my WIPs. I say the power of Im Changkyun is deadly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Y/N] had never been at a fan sign before — believe it or not. Eight years of dating an idol and yet she’d never been to a single one of his fan signs — per the rules of their dating contract. After all, unlike the thousands of fans who essentially entered the gamble by buying as many albums as their bank accounts allowed, [Y/N] got Changkyun all alone to herself in their private moments.</p><p>She had snuck into many of Monsta X’s concerts, the energy and hordes of people making it easy to disguise herself — lost in the haze of flashing light and provocative songs, the higher-ups at Starship Entertainment were less likely to complain of her ‘distraction methods’. </p><p><em>Fan signs were just too intimate</em>, they’d repeatedly told her frustrated boyfriend who didn’t understand just how much his attention was immediately drawn to his girlfriend. <em>Why does she need to see you when she sees you all the time one on one?</em> they’d asked when he would drag her backstage, sweaty and high on adrenaline, kissing up the length of her neck. <em>You’re here to see your Monbebes</em>, they’d reassured Changkyun who pouted that he wanted to see her face in the crowd.</p><p>In a way, [Y/N] would agree that there was no reason for her to attend. It was room for one more excited fan to get to experience, someone that spent a lot of hard work on getting in. Who was she to complain? It made her happy that her boyfriend was thriving on the loving energy his fans fed to him and his group. Both equally deserved it and a 100% owed their success to their loyal Monbebes.</p><p>So, why was she sitting smack up front at Monsta X’s latest fan sign, holding a camera like she was going to post all the exclusive content to thirsty, unlucky fans who’d never get to interact with their favorite idols?</p><p>Changkyun, of course. That little shit, stubborn as hell.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He’d grinned like the Cheshire cat that ate the canary locked away in Starship’s secret vault when he’d knocked excitedly at her door at 3 am.</p><p>“Babe, you’re coming to the concert tomorrow, right?”</p><p>[Y/N] had rubbed her eyes, Changkyun’s old t-shirt snug around her figure as she glared at him. “You mean today, yes, I’ll be there. You should be resting.” She’d gently tried to push his bulky figure out her open door where the chilly night air swept in and back home in his dorm where he should be <em>fast asleep</em>. </p><p>“Perfect,” he pulled a piece of paper out of his hoodie pocket while softly grabbing her hands at her futile attempts to nudge him. “Got a little something for you.”</p><p>She wrinkled her brow as her blurry eyes scanned the flimsy receipt looking paper. “Kyun… this is? A fan sign pass? I thought I wasn’t allowed. Starship explicitly made it clear I’m too much of a distraction for you to focus on your fans. It’d be clear that we were together.”</p><p>“For the thousandth time,” Changkyun pouted, “I can handle things.”</p><p>[Y/N] raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. One look at your face and everyone will know you’re in love with me.”</p><p>“Confident, aren’t you? That I’m so dearly and deeply enamored with you.”</p><p>“A hundred percent, lover boy, you can’t fool anyone.” She tapped his nose playfully, both fully knowing that the same look was reflected in her eyes — they were like two lovestruck, starstruck, and star-crossed lovers. “What tricks did you have to play to get their permission.”</p><p>“My dazzling good looks and charms,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows in that motion she loved so much. “C’mon babe, don’t say no. We won’t get into trouble. You can bring your camera and pretend you’re filming me, taking pictures, whatever suits your fancy. Be my personally hired fancam girl, eh?”</p><p>“Fancam girl just sounds nasty, Kyun. Goddamnit we have enough films with camgirl-[Y/N].”</p><p>Changkyun tilted his head back in laughter. “You’re right. But, will you come? Please?”</p><p>[Y/N] fell silent. He was giving her those puppy dog eyes that tried very hard to break her commonsensical nature. Considered the more level-headed one in their relationship, she was sure Starship Entertainment was thankful she was there to reign in Changkyun’s energetic sprees that happened when he was with the people he loved and trusted the most. </p><p>“If we get in trouble,” she began hesitantly, “It is <em>not </em>my fault in any of the consequences — good or bad. The hyungs know I’ll be there right?”</p><p>“Of course, babe, they love you more than they love me and I don’t blame them.”</p><p>Most of his hyungs had had their own little flings or committed significant others, but like [Y/N], had to keep a strict order — such was the life of dating an idol. </p><p>“Okay,” she conceded, pecking him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”</p><p>“At the fan sign?”</p><p>“At the fan sign.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>So here she sat, trying her best not frown into her camera’s preview screen. At this point, she’d given up trying to film Changkun — every time her lenses went up he flashed a silly little pose or low-key suggestively winked in her direction. Thankfully the screaming behind her gave her solace that they thought he was winking at <em>them</em>, not her. But after at least 300 times of the high-pitched screams ringing in her ears that constantly drowned out the fun and games, she lowered her camera and tried to appear interested in what was going on.</p><p>For the most part, her boyfriend was behaving himself — focusing on the game at hand, remembering the lyrics. Oh, how Monbebes would recoil in their very soul and mayhaps even light her on fire and shame her for all eternity if she said she wasn’t a big fan of Monsta X, let alone kpop itself. She preferred vague music of the olden decades before Shownu himself was born, Changkyun constantly teasing her for her oldies taste. She didn’t know all their lyrics by heart, nor did she consistently stream their music videos, and she definitely didn’t have five hundred albums piled up in her apartment — but she did have the Im Changkyun’s heart. </p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Twas only a coincidence that ordinary girl meets celebrity idol. Practically a decade ago, a hopeful trainee had stumbled into the corner coffee shop after auditioning at Starship Entertainment. Tired girl behind the counter had drearily handed him his energy blaster espresso which ended up with them both wearing it. Exchanging numbers, the pair had become quick friends and even quicker boyfriend/girlfriend despite Changkyun’s successful jumps through his trainee days. </p><p>[Y/N] had been there to cheer him on, console him, and ultimately let him go to reach the new heights of his dream. But Changkyun was nothing if but persistent — he could have his dream and his dream girl — and despite all odds, they’d managed to stick together and stay together — scandal free. It put a lot of stress on their relationship, but from the seeds of distress only flowers of strength could bloom after 8 years of watering.</p><p>Changkyun fought for her on more occasions than she could count. Even though he had late practices and long schedules, he made sure to call her almost every night or day to profess his undying affections. He fought harder than any idol had ever done for them to stay together (so his members say), so much so that he almost risked losing his position in the lineup of Monsta X <em>and</em> simultaneously letting [Y/N] slip out his hands in his attempt to grab at both. He’d never let that happen again for as long as he lived.</p><p>There was a reason why their eyes connected seamlessly across rooms, why their attention was immediately drawn to one another’s presence before the other entered a building. It’s why Changkyun spent days composing trying not to write lovesick ballads and heartfelt lyrics that may let slip some insightful Monbebe that his heart belonged to another. It’s why [Y/N] was often caught daydreaming in the office, mindlessly doodling <em>Changkyun</em> on her notepad and once accidentally writing Im [Y/N] on a file. Maybe one day that would manifest and come true.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As the fun and games ended, the real treat of the fan sign was the meet and greet one on one with idol and fan. As each Monbebe rushed to take their place in line, [Y/N] stealthily made her way to the back of the room, wondering if the staff would let her leave. She really didn’t understand why Changkyun insisted that she come. Frowning at her phone, she read the last text from him that stated he would be doing cute poses she better capture and rolled her eyes. As she neared the exit, the roars of the fans only grew louder and she paused to turn and see what the fuss was — and then wished she hadn’t.</p><p>Instead of sitting down like the good boy he should be, Changkyun wore the biggest shit-eating smile that only grew wider as he rounded the edge of the signing table and made his way to the end of the stage. [Y/N] watched in both confusion and horror as he sauntered down the steps as his fans immediately parted his way through like the Red Sea. That didn’t stop them from trying to touch him though and ever the gentleman, he let them grab his hand. He even went as far as patting someone on the head.</p><p><em>He’s just trying to use the restroom, get close to the fans, </em>[Y/N] reassured herself in her mind, although she didn’t sound so confident even to herself. His eyes of course were locked onto her own wide ones and he had the audacity to wink, like there weren’t a bunch of Monbebes in the room, his members, and staff — no, he winked as if it was just them in the whole room, in the whole world. [Y/N] was frozen. She should’ve ran.</p><p>Groaning, she noticed one of the staff members from the stage trot down the other side, promptly headed towards her direction. <em>I am not responsible for any of the consequences,</em> she reminded herself. All of a sudden, her boyfriend was standing right in front of her, grabbing her tightly wrung hands in his.</p><p>“Hey, babe.” He at least had the decency to whisper, but with the camera flashes and elevated screams at the way he tenderly brushed his thumbs over her palm, [Y/N] knew this was going to be something big — and bad. </p><p>“What are you doing, Kyun?” she whispered back, eyes still wide with anxiousness. Attention was on them and while he thrived in it, it activated her flight or fight response. </p><p>Changkyun only smiled knowingly and turned to the staff member who had chased after him. “All good?”</p><p>“All good,” she confirmed and suddenly tossed a handful of confetti into the air. Gold sparkles fell down on them and [Y/N] watched in wonderment, a questioning look at Changkyun who refused to reveal anything. Brushing some of the sparkles that got caught in her hair and face, he raised his purple mic and started to sing.</p><p>🎵<br/><em>“</em><em>We all wanna be someone’s</em><br/><em>Wanna be someone’s, someone</em><br/><em>With somebody we can’t live without</em><br/><em>We all wanna be someone’s</em><br/><em>Wanna be someone’s, someone</em><br/><em>Someone we can’t live without”<br/></em>🎵</p><p>Kihyun’s angelic high notes joined Changkyun’s husky, low notes and [Y/N] recognized the song she and her beloved would sing late at night underneath the stars after a long road trip — “Someone’s Someone”.</p><p>🎵<br/>“<em>Sick of being perfect</em><br/><em>Perfect with no reason</em><br/><em>Reasons are for people</em><br/><em>You’re meant to lose</em><br/><em>Someone full of secrets</em><br/><em>Secrets in the shadows</em><br/><em>Shadows leave excuses”<br/></em>🎵</p><p>He continued to sing, swaying their connected hands back and forth to the beat of the soft melody.</p><p>🎵<br/>“<em>But is there someone to give it all?”<br/></em>🎵</p><p>Changkyun paused, letting the question hang in the air, even the Monbebe had become quiet as if they too were holding their breath. </p><p>“Yeah,” he continued. “There is. It’s my darling girlfriend, she’s the someone I’d give it all, my everything, to. Monbebe!” He shouted sporadically.</p><p>“Yes!” They responded, enthusiastic at the address with the odd turn of events.</p><p>“Treat us well, yeah? Idols keep their private life private for a reason. I’m still your I.M., the rapper and beloved maknae of Monsta X but I’m also hers,” he held up [Y/N]’s hand with a flourish, “And I expect you to treat her with the same amount of respect you’d treat me — even more. I can trust you right?”</p><p>“Yes!” To lose the trust of the idol they so ‘worshipped’ was detrimental — no one liked to face the reality of disappointment when idols turned their back on the fans who let them down.</p><p>Changkyun’s smile was contagiously blinding now. “Good. This is [Y/L/N] [Y/N], soon to be Im [Y/N].” Gasps sounded around the room, including from [Y/N]’s mouth. “If she’ll have me that is. I never planned on proposing to you here, at a fan sign, but you know I just can’t behave around you.” </p><p>“Kyun,” [Y/N] scolded. </p><p>“But that doesn’t matter because now the whole world will know who I am so madly in love with and who I want to spend my life forever with.”</p><p>He dropped down on one knee, beaming, the only sign his nerves might be getting the best of him was the slight tremor that [Y/N] from the interlocked hands. Or maybe that was her shaking.</p><p>“This isn’t the place I’d ever imagine asking my lovely girlfriend of eight years to spend the rest of her life with me, but honestly I couldn’t think of anywhere else — surrounded by my members who give me confidence, the staff who helped set this up, and my Monbebe who gave me enough money to purchase this.” </p><p>Laughter sounded in the room and Changkyun pulled out a gold-plated box, engraved with the dates of their first date. He opened it, revealing the most delicate, yet heavily studded 18 karat gem shaped into [Y/N]’s favorite flower. Someone was sobbing, maybe it was her, noting the tears that dropped down on Changkyun’s hands. “Babe…” she whispered, hoarsely.</p><p>“So, my darling… will you spend forever together with this idiot?” </p><p>As if he even needed to ask. “Yes!” she exclaimed as cheers rang out among the fans in congratulations. The members of Monsta X started to softly finish off “Someone’s Someone,” and Changkyun — with a smile to rival the sun, stood up to smash his lips against [Y/N]’s.</p><p>🎵<br/><em>“We all wanna be someone’s<br/>Wanna be someone’s, someone<br/>With somebody we can’t live without<br/>We all wanna be someone’s<br/>Wanna be someone’s, someone<br/>Someone we can’t live without”<br/></em>🎵  </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can’t believe you pulled this off,” [Y/N] later murmured to her now-fianceé in the back of the limo that pulled away from the fan sign building. The members were all huddled in the front end of the large car, letting the couple have as much quiet time as they could.</p><p>She was exhausted really, in a good way. Nothing beat getting to lean her whole body against the sturdy, comforting embrace of Changkyun. She held out her hand, admiring the way her ring’s gems caught the light reflected by the passing streetlights.</p><p>“Honestly, I was pretty nervous — I was worried you might say no, considering the circumstances.”</p><p>“Imagine the headlines ‘Im Changkyun proposes to random girl at fan sign, she says no.’” [Y/N] giggled, knowing full well the headlines and news articles were all blowing up. “Silly, I’m just shocked.”</p><p>“I feel like everyone feels that way after a proposal. Honestly, it’s like I’m floating on clouds.” Changkyun admitted.</p><p>“Lover boy,” she teased. “Hardcore rapper, secretly a softie.”</p><p>“Not so secret anymore.”</p><p>“How did much did you even pay for this?” [Y/N] frowned, no doubt that the ring was <em>expensive</em>. He was well aware of the fact that she didn’t like lavish purchases, but what else could he do but get her the very best?</p><p>“Not that much… Okay, so it was a couple thousand maybe? I had them donate most of the proceeds to your favorite charities.” </p><p>“Kyun…”</p><p>“C’mon, let me spoil you a little. I know you’ll want a small wedding, so at the very least I can splurge on the ring, marking you as mine in the most luxurious way possible.”</p><p>“I guess I can’t say no, considering I just promised to be yours forever.”</p><p>“That is exactly right.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>For weeks, kpop blogs and news articles would try to dig up and find out as much information on the soon-to-be-wed couple, little knowing that Starship Entertainment had taken the necessary precautions per the couple’s request to stay completely off the radar. Even Dispatch’s scout team ended up empty handed, seemingly as if the entirety of Monsta X themselves had up and disappeared.</p><p>Little did they know, wedding plans had yet to be finalized — Changkyun and [Y/N] taking their time to blow off the media and ease into the slightly new dynamic of excitement awaiting them. Changkyun insisted on having a <em>small little wedding</em> abroad, firmly in favor of an impulsive rendezvous, his excuse being that he proposed in wee little Seoul at a fan sign. [Y/N] disagreed, content on planning an actual tiny wedding at the seaside wedding on a small coastal island where she grew up near Busan. </p><p>A year later, the date would be engraved on two splendorous, yet slightly more practical wedding bands. The kiss marking their lifelong promise to stay together forever no matter what witnessed by the close friends and family, away from the public eye. </p><p>But that didn’t stop Changkyun from showing off his beautiful wife. With the golden wedding band snug around his left ring finger, [Y/N] was more often noticed, seen around different events and places in lieu of support. Starship couldn’t stop them even if the company tried, however, luckily Monbebes fawned over the couple — giving Starship a perfect marketing ploy. Nothing like capitalism.</p><p>It didn’t matter though, [Y/N] got used to the flashing cameras and the paparazzi, ignored any nasty comments, and just existed within the bubble of life that she and Changkyun had created. It wasn’t always fairytale perfect, but together they pushed through the barriers and blockades people tried to put in their path. Even when they welcomed two little children of their own into the world of fame, the media was directed away from as craftily as they could. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Late one evening, years later when Changkyun’s muscles weren’t as clean cut and strong as they once were and [Y/N]’s face was lined with more smile lines than before — the pair sat on their porch of the little house they retired to after their children were grown. </p><p>“Do you remember when I proposed to you?” Even if his voice wasn’t as strong as it used to be, it was soothing music to [Y/N]’s ears.</p><p>“Of course.” It didn’t matter what they looked like on the outside, everyone aged and the inside soul was what mattered most. “You spent so much money on that engagement ring.”</p><p>“Well, now our kids will have a fortune to spoil their significant other when we’re long gone.” He teased, the wealth he and [Y/N] had intelligently saved and expanded let them live more than comfortably, but that didn’t stop the fact that a lot of the excess went towards charities at making the world a better place.</p><p>“You know,” her husband continued, “after that first fan sign you went to, it was like you were <em>required</em> to be at all the following.”</p><p>“Everyone thought that it was special.” </p><p>“It was. I mean, how many people would propose at a fan sign? Even other idols haven’t, I guess I didn’t start a trend.”</p><p>“Actually, you’re wrong, most <em>fans</em> would like to propose to their bias.”</p><p>“I guess I broke stereotypes.”</p><p>“That you did, my love.”</p><p>For the rest of their lives that they lived out together, Changkyun and [Y/N] had a love that many couples would rival to be. There’s a saying that states <em>All that glitters is NOT gold</em>, but like in their vows to one another, their love glittered and shone in the same way that the gold rings adorning their fingers did — a symbolic imagery to the bond they shared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tendency to write “established relationship ends with a promise of forever” like this is the third one.</p><p>Anyways, you lovelies — stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>